A Broken Angel
by Little Miss Despair
Summary: An experiment is being shipped from the Institute in New York to a secret lab in the arctic. One who could change everything for Itex. However, the flock won't let them win that easily. When they rescue the experiment, everything changes. Rating may change! Takes place during 'The Angel Experiment'.


AN: Hello! Welcome to my story! Please review, it helps out alot! I don't own Maximum Ride, only my original character.

* * *

I lay at the bottom of my cage, not wanting to move. My body hurt everywhere, including my wings which are folded to my back. Yes, wings. I'm not all human. Only ninety eight percent. But the other percent has had a big impact, let me tell you. Mostly the wings. But others stuff as well. More on that later. I could barely keep from crying due to the pain of all the tests they put me through. My arm still hurt from where they drew blood. I'd been struggling and the scientist had missed the vein twice.

The floor rocked from side to side slowly. I was on a boat, heading to a secret lab in the arctic. At least, from what I heard, that was what was happening. They wanted to study me where I couldn't escape again. I had a 'habit' so to speak of trying to get the hell out of places where they torture innocent kids. So far, I've tried to escape seventeen times in my short fourteen years of life, each time with varying degrees of success. I never managed to make it all the way out.

I heard footsteps approaching my cage and sat up. A white gown was all that covered my pale, thin body. My white hair still touched the floor, even though I was sitting up. The scientists never bothered to cut it. The sheet was pulled off my cage and I shrank to the back, seeing the face before me.

Dr. Frey Woods, the handsome yet deadly snake of a man who was the man responsible for my creation. He prefered I call him 'father' but I loathed to call him this. He was in no way a father.

"Hello my angel." He whispered through the bars, meeting my frightened red eyes. I trembled as he unlatched the cage doors and reached in to take me out. I wanted to bite him, but I knew I'd only get tortured worse if I did. Dr. Woods grabbed me under the arms and pulled me out of the cage with ease. He scooped me into his arms and stood up. He wrapped me in a blanket so I couldn't struggle and kissed my forehead. I tried to shrink away, but he got me anyway, "We're going to see the stars tonight, baby girl." He said, sliding a piece of cloth over my eyes. He knew I'd try to memorize an escape rout. That's why he kept the cloth over my cage.

After a few minutes of him carrying me, he pulled off my blindfold. We were on the deck of large ship. It was night and the stars shone brightly. I'd only seen the stars once before. They were beautiful. They didn't hurt my eyes like the sun or other lights. I liked them, but kept my face from showing it. I only marveled in their beauty silently.

"I thought you'd like this." Dr. Woods said, "I remember when you made it out of the school, all on your own. You didn't escape because you were staring at the stars. It was easy for anyone to pick you up and carry you away." He mused, "You know we keep you for your own safety. If you stared at the stars like that all the time, anyone could take you and do all sorts of nasty things to you."

"You do nasty things to me..." I mumbled, not able to hold it back.

"No I don't. Fathers don't do nasty things to their little girls. It's all to help you, even if you don't like it." He said with a smirk. I held back another response, and looked out over the ocean. It was all dark, a vast expanse of nothingness. But I could hear the waves. I could hear them slapping the ship's hull. I shifted a little, but Dr. Woods held me tight, "Besides, all angels have to suffer. You're no different."

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound. I saw Dr. Wood's face tighten and he slid the blindfold over my eyes. H heard shouting all around me and Dr. Woods was running. Suddenly, I was thrown from his arms, landing on the deck of the ship with a thud. The half of my aching body that had hit the ground was put into even greater pain, but I thought fast. Though my head was spinning, I rolled out of the blanket and ripped off my blindfold. I stood up to see Dr. Woods laying on the floor, a boy about my age sitting on his back. He had long black hair and dark eyes. He was holding Dr. Woods down, but looking at me. He stood, still on Dr. Wood's back and let out his pure black wings. I could only stare. Surely this was a dream? But no, the pain was still here. The infamous flock was here.

"Come with me." The boy reached out a hand. With little hesitation, I took it. I knew they'd take me far away from here. I let out my own wings, pure white feathers and he seemed a little surprised. But the surprise only lasted for a second before we took off.

"No!" I could hear Dr. Woods cry as he watched us fly away, "Back! Come back, my angel!" He called. I didn't even look back. No, not even for all the sugar cookies in the world.

* * *

AN: Was it good? Let me know! =^.^=


End file.
